Demons Heart
by darkshadowfox33
Summary: Kagome has two sisters Rei,Chii and they are all demons they will meet the yu yu hakusho gang will love bloom or enemys form kaghiei,reiyus,chiiinu,sankur
1. Demons Heart

"Inuyasha,let me go home so I can tend to kagome because shes sick."Rei said(Rei is kagome and chiis sister)"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO,we have to continue searching for the jewel shards."Our favorite hanyou said."Sit boy""'THUMP"'Inuyasha of course meet his friend the ground.  
"When will he ever learn"Shippo commented,Sango and Miroku both nodded thier heads at this.  
"Bye Sango,Miroku,Shippo,Kirara.Ill bring something back for you."Rei yelled over her shoulder running towards the well,when she got there she jumped in.She then said"I better seal the well so Inuyaha doesnt come and finds out Kagomes not sick hehe."She then chanted something and the well was sealed.She walks out of the well shrine and towards the front door,opens it and yells"Mom,Souta,Jii-san,Kagome,Chii,Shadow,Nightmare,Bouyo,Im home"  
After she yelled that she scented the air to see if their home.Did I mention Rei and her family were demons?"hello dear""hello rei""hello sis"everyone yelled from where ever they were."meow,woof,meow"Shadow is a shadow wolf,Nightmare is a nekomata like Kirara but brown with black,Bouyo is a regular cat."hey you hooligan here is a jewel shard""Gramps shut up"  
Rei then walks up the stairs,into her shared bedroom and drops her backpack on the bed.  
She walks up to her dresser and gets a pair of clothes,walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower.She then strips,and hops on."Nice and hot just how i like it"Rei said Spirit World "Botan,go get the detectives"(sounds like a movie i saw)  
"Yes,sir"Botan made a portal and went to each of their homes(does hiei have a home)  
and told then to come on.Then headed back to spirit world.  
"What is it now toddler?"Yusuke said has he walked in.  
"IM NOT A TODDLER!"Koenma yelled"You have a new mission.You have to find these three girls"  
and three photos came on the screen.One of the girls had black wavy hair with a blue tent,  
blue eyes,and was wearing a green Hiroshima(dont know what school they go to)high school uniform.The second girl had black hair with red tips and witih red and blue streaks,her eyes changed colors,plus she was also wearing the Hiroshima uniform.The third girl had brown hair with red and blonde tips and streaks,her eyes changed colors also,and was wearing the same uniform except she was wearing a white tanktop."You all are transfereing to Hiroshima highschool so you can watch them"Koenma told them.Then the door opened and George walked in.  
"Koenama sir Sesshomaru...Er...I mean Lord Sesshomaru wises to speak with you."Then walked out."Whoes Lord Sesshomaru?"Kuwabaka I mean Kuwabara asked."Lord of the makai dumbass"  
"Shut up shrimp"  
"Come on Kagome,Rei,Lets go already."Chii yelled from downstairs.She was wearing a pink,black,green pleated skirt with a black t-shirt that said"beware" in pink on the front and"Of demons(me"  
on the back,she also had etnies that were black and pink,her hair was in a ponytail.Rei came down first she was wearing black boyshorts,a black t-shirt that says in green"I'm an Angel"  
under it shows an angel,on the back it says"not"with a devil,she was also wearing black and green etnies with her hair in a ponytail.Kagome then came down in the same well almost same thing as chii except different colors her skirt was a gray,pink,green also pleated,a black shirt that says in pink"Up Here"with an arrow above it pointing up,with black and pink etnies,  
with her hair up in a ponytail too.  
"Come on lets go to the mall now,LETS GO!"Chii literally yelled running to Rei's car.It was a a convertable black viper with a silver skull on the hood with blue flames around it,  
on the side of the car was kenji for Shadows,the seats inside were black leather with the same skull and kenji thats on the outside.Rei jumped in and cranked it up and zoomed out to the mall where they will meet Yusuke and co.  
"Hey lets go to the mall."Kuwabara suggested "Why,Why should we go to the mall its for FUCKING GIRLS!"Yusuke yelled then it dawned on him.  
"I wante..."He was cutted off by Yusuke yelling"Come on lets go then"  
"Hn"Hiei the predictable said(Why are you like that Hiei?Hiei:Hn)  
"Sure"Kurama replied "Oh yeah we get to see some girls!"you guessed who said(if not then its Kuwabara)  
"Come on"they then hopped in thier covertable lamberginy and were off to the mall.( i forgot how to spell that car DAMNIT)Kuwabara was hanging out of the car going"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
(sorry had to put that)I am surprised no one pushed him out ...yet.  
'Im tempted to push him out fox'  
hiei dont  
'fine'Hiei replied Thank youkurama replied to hiei $Thank you what$Youko asked waking up from his 'Fox' nap.  
nothing  
$fine dont tell me$ 'Baka fox'  
$i didnt here anything$ "We are hear lets go"Yusuke yelled hopping out of the car jolting kurama and hiei from their thoughts.  
"Hn""Ok""Kitty?"(that was so random)  
"Come on lets go,we're here"REi said turning off the car."Lets go SHOPPING"They all yelled as they hopped out,and ran to the entrance 


	2. Meet the Yu Yu Hakusho group

Im on writers block but im slowly getting it done

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho,Inuyasha,or Chii all the other new things belong to me

Meet the yu yu hakusho group

The Mall

"Hey guys lets go into Hottopic."Yusuke suggested."Sure""ok""hn"They walked into the store,and saw three girls.Kuwabara ran up to them and asked"Will you go out with me?"All three of them slapped him and made him fall over.Yusuke walked up to them,grabbed Kuwabara and said"Sorry about the idiot."He then got a good look at them.'Hey arent they the girls we have to watch?'He thought"Oh no problem.My name is Kagome,she is Chii,and she is Rei."As their names were called they nodded their heads.

"Yo,im Yusuke,the idiot on the ground is Kuwabara,Shuichii,and Hiei."They also nodded their heads as their name was mentioned.

"Hello,Im usually called Kurama.Its nice to meet you."Kagome and Chii nodded their head while Rei just stood there.

"Kagome,Chii I need to talk to you."Rei said to the girls.Yusuke snapped his attention to her 'Whoa what a nice voice.'

"Be right back."Kagome and Chii followed Rei away from the boys.

"Three are demons, but they are all strong please be careful."Rei told the girls

With boys

"Hn,how'd they know us three are demons,and all of us are powerful?"Hiei voiced his thoughts.Yusuke thought for a moment then said"Their the girls we have to watch."They nodded their heads.They watched the girls walk back.

"Hey want to get something to eat,we were going to go get something after we got out of Hottopic."Kagome asked.

"Sure""ok"They walked towards the food court with Yusuke dragging Kuwabara there.

&Hn,I dont think that Rei trusts us,Fox.&

Nope,I dont think so, I wonder why?

&Hn&

We need her to trust us

Rei sits in a booth and waits for them.

"So what do you want to eat"Chii asked.By then Kuwabara was awake...and hungry.

"Cheeseburger,fries,and Dr.Pepper."Yusuke said.

"Cheeseburger,fries,and a Mountian Dew."Kurama said.

"Caeser Salad,fries,Mc Flurry."Chii told Kagome who was going to get the food.

"Whopper,fries,and a coke."Kuwabara said thinking of something.

Kagome then walked up to the counter,ordered,and waited.She got the food and walked back,gave them their food,sat down and started to eat.

'I wonder why they even talked to us?'Rei thought.

"'SMACK"' "HENTAI"Rei yelled.Yusuke sat there with a red hand print on his face.

Then his communicator went off,he excussed himself and walked away.

"Yusuke,I need to speak with everyone."Koenma said to the detective.

"Ok,Oh yeah we found the girls."Yusuke told the toddler.

"Bring them in ok." "'CLICK"' Yusuke closed the communicator,walked back and finished eating.He then turned to everyone.

"Um, Im going to have to ask you girls to come with us to the Spirit world to speak with our boss."(sounds like some cops)Yusuke told them.

"Sure I guess""Yeah ok"" "They threw away their trash and walked out to their cars.

"How do we get there?"Chii asked.

"Hmmmmmm, Can we go to place and when we get there I can call Botan and have her make a portal?"Yusuke questioned.

The girls nodded and the got in their cars and drove to Kagome's house.There they walked up the stairs with Yusuke saying"What with Shrines and staps."When they got to the top he called Botan,she then popped out of a portal and said"Right this way."Then they walked into the portal with some hesitation.

Oh my god i finished the chapter WOO HOOO.

Yus:will you just shut up

Rei:you better run

Yus:uh oh -runs-

Rei:GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YUSUKE -chases him-

Kags:While Rei is chasing Yusuke Ill say what she was suppose to say

PLEASE REVIEW SO WE CAN KNOW WHAT HAPPENS  
Click the pretty button.

V

V

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
CLICK THE BUTTON


	3. Sango and Miroku

Disclaimer:I dont own anything except the plot

Demons hearts

chapter 3 Meet Sango

Spirit world

"Yo toddler we're here"Yusuke said walking through the door.Next thing they hear.

"Im not a TODDLER."Koenma yelled from behind his desk."Where are the girls?"Yusuke looks behind him and sweatdrops.

Kuwabara was laying on the floor with a bloody nose and bunch of bruises.He looks around.There stood Rei fuming.

"Um...Come this way."Yusuke walked back in.

"Ok..Koenma these girls are Kagome,Chii,and..Rei"Yusuke said to Koenma while also pointing to them.

"Ok you girls were told to have the Shikon No Tama"Koenma questioned.They just nodded."Ok Im going to have to ask you to give it to me."

"No"Rei mumbled.

"What"Koenma asked"Repeat louder"

"No" "Why" "Because we are the protectors,it belongs to us"they all said.Koenma gulps and calls for Botan.

"Botan make a portal and send them home."

"Yes sir"Botan said as she opened a portal."Right this way."The girls walked through.

At kagomes house

"Whats that"Rei said 'it sounds like crying its coming from the well house'After that thought she runs towards the well with them following.She jumps down and hugs Sango.

"Sango whats wrong?"Rei asked the crying girl.Kagome and Chii jump down while the boys watch from uptop.

"Inuyasha...trie...d...to...ki..ll...m..e...an..and...mir...oku."Sango cryed.Kagome looked around.

"Wheres Shippo and Kirara?"Kagome asked exactly what everyone was thinking.

"We're right here"Shippo said carrying an injured Kirara.

"Shippo are you alright."Kagome asked her surrogate son worridly.

"Yeah but take Kirara"Shippo said and handed her the neko.

"Come on Sango your staying here and...so is miroku."Rei said looking at Miroku.Rei sighed and told Chii to carry him.

Sango nodded and climbed out of the well and waited for Rei and Chii who was carrying Miroku.

"Hey i have an idea."Kagome told them.They nodded and everybody asked"What"

"Lets adopt Sango as our sister and Miroku as our brother"Kagome said cheerfully.Everybody looked at Sango to see her nodd."Ok but we have to get rid of them"Rei said as she nodded towards the boys.

"Um...boys you have to leave."Chii said as she made sure not to drop Miroku.They nodded and left.

"Come and follow me Sango."Rei said as she opened the door.Everybody walked up to Rei's room except for Rei.SHe grabbed a dagger and walked upstairs where there was a bowl already there to catch the extra blood.

"Ready"Rei asked Sango and Miroku who had just woke up.They nodded.

"Ok Rei slice your hand then slice Sangos.After you do Sango do Miroku".Kagome said.Rei slit her hand and then slit Sangos hand and held them together.Sango bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly thats how much it hurt.After Rei slit her hand and then slit Mirokus and held them together.He didnt bite his lip but he shut his eyes tightly.After they took their hands apart and Rei told them"You still have to more to go."Oh gosh"they both said.They did that routine over again.

later

"Sango fainted she should have woken up by now."Chii said down stairs.They heard "Ouch my head"from upstairs.

"HOLY SHIT"

"Um...guys lets go"Kagome said as they got up and ran upstairs.When they got there they saw a different Sango.She now had black hair like two of her new sisters instead of brown with blue,red,and silver streaks,and her eyes changed colors.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR"

They all looked at each other and walked to the next room and saw a DIFFERENT Miroku.He had black hair still but alittle longer than what it was with no streaks,his eyes changed colors also.

"Sango since you where about the same size as us you can wear a pair of clothes from us and Miroku you'll have to wear what Inuyasha would wear we he came here."Rei said as she got the clothes they needed.Then Miroku asked a question everybody knew Sango or him would ask."What kind of demons are we."Miroku asked.

"You are ice-shadow kitsune,fire-shadow wolf,priest and Sango your the same except for the priest because your a priestess/demon slayer."Kagome said as she looked at them all.

"Ok" "that sounds cool"Miroku and Sango said.Sango got the clothes she was suppose to wear and changed in the bathroom when she was done Miroku went and changed.When he walked out they looked at them.Miroku was wearing dark jeans,a blue shirt,DVS,and his hair was in a low ponytail.Sango was wearing black baggy pants with chains and zippers,her shirt was pink and said"im not insane i just have a voice in my head",Vans,her hair in a ponytail,and her makeup was black eyeliner and pink eyeshadow.They looked at them and nodded.

"Lets go get your school uniform."Chii said to them as she turned,got Rei's car keys,and left.Everybody nodded,followed and got in Rei's viper and drove off with Rei growling "You better be glad your my sister"Soon they arrived at school to get their uniform and they might not even wear it.What they didn't know was one red,and three brown eyes we're watching them.

Ok chapter three and i have a poll and you know how i put the main pairings as Rei/Yus,Kag/Hiei,Chii?...well know we have a poll

Rei/Yus

Rei/Koenma

Rei/Hiei

Rei/Kurama

Rei/Oc

Kag/Yus

Kag/Hiei

Kag/Koenma

Kag/Kurama

Kag/OC

Chii/Yus

Chii/Koenma

Chii/Hiei

Chii/Kurama

Chii/OC

San/Yus

San/Koenma

San/Hiei

San/Kurama

San/OC

Miro/Botan

Miro/Keiko

Miro/OC

or someone from the show but not sango because their brother and sister...please vote!

Please review or I wont put another chapter and i mean it.

Kag:Please review i want to know what happens

Yus:Yeah review

PLEASE REVIEW...!


	4. authors note

hey everyone sorry but i keep leaving my stories at school in my locker but i will get them as soon as possible on ok im so sorry

-sakura

and still vote for the pairings


End file.
